ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Rockefeller
Jonathon Danzig Leslie Rockefeller the Third is a Canadian wrestler who has been signed to TWOStars sine October 2007. Background Jonathon Danzig Leslie Rockefeller was born into an affluent family in the upper class Toronto neighbourhood of Rosedale. In his late teenage years, Johnny decided, in his own impulsive spoilt way, that instead of working in the family company he wanted to be famous. Using family money and connections Johnny could afford the best schools and work with the best trainers too become a wrestler as he decided he could neither act, nor sing. Johnny has a very limited knowledge of the wrestling industry and cares very little about it. He’s only concerned with fulfilling his own dreams of becoming famous so that he can make money endorsing “anything big enough to fit a picture of my face on it”. Everything Johnny does is with the eventual goal of becoming famous, not a good wrestler or a respected talent, just famous. To him wrestling has just become another step towards the Hollywood A list alongside Hulk Hogan and the Rock. Until he is there, Rockefeller will do whatever it takes to get attention and get noticed. As he says, "Make me famous" Attire: - White 3/4 length judo shorts with gold Louis Vuitton logo print ( http://www.crea-style.com/MacFan/Louis%20Vuitton%20iBook_05.jpg ) with JRs instead of LVs and a large. - Knee-high white lace-up wrestling boots. - White shin pads with gold vertical writing saying "Money" on the right leg and "Power" on the left. - White knee and elbow pads. - White wrist and hand tape. Debut Before Rockefeller's in ring debut, he made his presence known through a series of interviews and taped segments insulting the current TWOStars roster as well as stating his ambitions of fame and global recognition. Rockefeller's first scheduled match was against Arron Winter. However, Winter informed Johnny, seconds before the match was meant to start, that the match had been cancelled for conractual reasons. It turned out that these reasons were that Winter had now become GM of the hardcore division and was thus unable to compete in matches. The next week, Winter personally selected Rockefeller to become part of the new hardcore division. Hardcore Division From the beginning, Rockefeller made it clear that he hated the hardcore division and the risks it entailed. Johnny used every excuse he could to avoid getting hurt, even eliminating himself from a first blood match for the Hardcore title by pricking his own finger with a pin. Eventually, however, Rockefeller began to feel more and more at home with the hardcore style. He won a triple threat match for the number one contendership, defeated Kyle Gilmore, Draven Cage and Joseph Helms in a four way leather strap match at Payback 2007 and eliminated two TWOStars veterans (Apollo Chambers and The Judge) in the inter-divisional elimination tag match at World War 2007 (A match that was eventually won by the hardcore division). From the start of the hardcore division to the end, Rockefeller remained number one contender. Although he defended it several times, he never cashed it in. Mr. Money in the Bank After World War, the brands were reunited under the ownership of Arron Winter. On the first show of the new TWOStars, Winter declared that Rockefeller's Hardcore title number one contendership had now become a Money in the Bank title shot that he could cash in at anytime, against any champion. Rockefeller accepted this, and set about threatening both of TWOStars champions; Twiggie and Apollo Chambers. Before he was able to cash it in however, Johnny was expecting to defend his title shot against another hungry up and coming star, Kyle Gilmore. Gilmore constantly got in Rockefeller's way, ruining any attempt my Johnny to set up a situation where he would be able to cash in his Money in the Bank without the threat of not winning. The feud raged from November 2007 to January 2008, accumulating in a ladder match at Season's Beatings 2007. After that, Rockefeller began to assosiate himself with the main event, constantly interrupting the title feud between Twiggie and Draven Cage. However, this all turned out to be a trick, as Rockefeller cashed in his Money in the Bank at Battle Royal 2008, using it to pin an already tired and beaten down, post match Apollo Chambers, thus becoming the new United States Champion. Boyo Feud All the XTVs at the beginning of 2008 were plagued with mysterious viral messages. Although virtually everyone knew they heralded the return of legandary former World Champion Boyo, Rockefeller was stumped by them. In January 2008, Rockefeller delivered a series of promos directed at Boyo and his fans accusing the Welsh Wonder of several, increasingly ridiculous reasons why he quite wrestling including faking injuries, steroid abuse and joining Al Quieda. The war of words went up a level when Boyo finally returned the night after Battle Royal 2008. His triumphant return speech was interrupted by an angry Rockefeller who accused Boyo of lying to the fans and being past his prime. A match was arranged for that night, but Winter stepped in at the last minute to stop it due to Boyo not being medically cleared to wrestle. Eventually, due to a forged signature, Boyo was able to get back into the ring. By this time, Rockefeller had lost his US title back to Chambers and was, inexplicably, blaming Boyo for it. The two charismatic stars entered into a best of five series of matches with the stipulation that the loser would be fired. Boyo won the first match, Rockefeller won the second and Boyo won both the third, a tables, ladders and chairs match, and the fourth, a cage match. However, at Wrestlenova IV, Arron Winter reversed the result of the first, second and fourth matches, meaning that Rockefeller wasn't fired. This resulted in a hell in a cell match later that night which Rockefeller won, thus retiring Boyo. The Revolution Will Be Televised/The Second Coming With Boyo now retired, Rockefeller entered into a story line unofficially know as "The revolution will be televised" which involved Johnny "declaring war" on the veterans of TWOStars. This angle lead to a brief freud between Rockefeller and The Evil Gringo, but the story line was cut short after Johnny was side lined with a severe shoulder injury in the late Spring of 2008. Many considered this to be the end of Rocky's short career, but Johnny made a surprise return in December 2008 during the Season's Beatings Pay Per View, assaulting The Evil Gringo after the Mexicutioner had just successfully defended his United States title. Rockefeller confirmed, after the assault that he would be returning to action in in January 2009, and will be aiming to regain the United States title, leading many of believe that the Gringo/Rockefeller feud will be restarted, this time centering around the United States title. This feud did not, however materialise. Instead, Rockefeller joined into an uneasy alliance with Tag Champions the Dark Alliance. This alliance bought Rockefeller directly into conflict with Draven Cage. Rockefeller accused Cage of being past his prime and that he should retire. Johnny demonstrated this over the course of February, targeting both Cage and his wife, Angel. The two met in a singles match at No Remorse 2009 which ended ambiguously, when Rockefeller was able to pin Cage with a roll up after Draven injured his leg during the course of the match. The feud, however, continued, which Rockefeller stating that Cage had faked the injury to end the match. Johnny demanded to fight Cage at his best, and thus prove that he was finally better than his former Division Leader. The two met again at Hell To Pay 2009 which ended even more ambiguously when Rockefeller, only moments away from receiving a Gore, intentionally punched the referee, thus ending the match by disqualification, and allowing Johnny to escape the ring. The Hostile Takeover After the Dark Alliance separated, and Arron Winter's control of the company was usurped, Rockefeller revealed that he possessed a contract, given to him by Winter, that meant that Johnny couldn't be fired for any misbehavior. Rockefeller used this to allow him to effectively hold TWOStars to ransom by interrupting segments, attacking staff and generally raising hell. Johnny stated that these actions would stop only if he was added to the main event of Wrestlenova V. Darkstar bartered Rockefeller into accepting a deal that meant that Johnny could face anyone at Wrestlenova he wanted, as long as that person was on contract with TWO, didn't have a title, and wasn't already involved in a match. After weeks of teasing that be would choose Draven Cage as his opponent, Rockefeller instead chose commentator Joey Styles, who he defeated at Wrestlenova. Styles hasn't appeared in TWOStars since. Title and Award History Ex-Rev World Heavyweight Champion X2 TWOStars Money in the Bank Holder X1 TWOStars United States Champion X2 TWOStars Newcomer of the Year 2007 Moveset Finishing Moves Deal Breaker '''(Super Kick) February 2011 - '''Sharpshooter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2G2ysnIcjw October 2007 - V.I.Piledriver (Tiger Driver '91 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6Z7qlXL7Mg ) October 2007 - January 2008 although still used very, very rarely Signature Moves Diamond In The Rough (Urange Backbreaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7BSsb6e8ic ) Messiah Complex (Summersault Neckbreaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMA1qonJ8Bs ) Champagne Supernova (Springboard Clothesline http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAYO3bhC0DY ) A Different Class (Blue Thunder Driver http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxSA8PPJAAg ) Roslyn Roulette (Top Rope Swinging Neckbreaker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr3xrRZGhGc ) Believe The Hype (540 kick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXbKPDt8exo&feature=related ) Standard Grappling Moves Gutwrench Suplex Overhead Belly To Belly Suplex German Suplex Northern Lights Suplex Vertical Suplex Belly To Back Suplex Butterfly Suplex Hip toss DDT Flapjack with the opponent's neck landing on the top rope Drop Toe Hold Jawbreaker Dragon Screw Various Armbars and Leglocks Standard Top Rope Moves Missile Dropkick Moonsault Tornado DDT A mockingly casual Stomp of the first of second rope Standard Striking Moves Roundhouse Kick Shining Wizard Leg Lariat Yakuza Kick Chop Block Knife Edge Chop Suicide Dive to the outside Entrance Music 'POWER" by Kanye West - Current 'The City Is At War" by Cobra Starship "Diamonds From Sierra Leone" by Kanye West" "Boys, Grab Your Guns" by My American Heart "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor "World Domination" by Ash